


Antihistamine

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: Sneezing





	

**Author's Note:**

> h/t to my pickup line Tumblr anon

****

“Achoo!” A beat. “God- motherfucking- damn- shitty- allergy- fuck-”

“Emma,” Regina admonished, coming out of the study to find Emma taking off her boots in an allergic huff.

“Achoo! Henry’s not even _home_!” she whined. “Achoo! I’m just so fucking –achoo!- sick of sneezing all the goddamn time!”

“I know, dear,” she soothed. Emma truly had been miserable lately.

“I mean, shit, I’m -achoo!- allergic to this whole fucking town all of a sudden! I mean literally the only times I have -achoo!- stopped sneezing for two weeks are-” she trailed off, eyes widening.

“Are when?” Regina prompted.

“ArewhenI-achoo-godownonyou” she muttered quickly, and unintelligibly, looking away.

“What?”

“Achoo! The only time I am not sneezing is when I’m going down on you. Achoo!” Then a sly grin slid across her face. “Maybe your pussy is some kind of natural antihistamine.”

“That is the worst pickup line I have ever heard.”

“But -achoo!- did it work?” She stepped closer.

“As it happens, I did have a _craving_ this afternoon.”

“Yeah?” Her determination to make this happen made Regina forgive her for having a finger under her nose as she began kissing her neck. At least her other hand was free, sliding around to grip her ass and pull her closer.

“Yes, and I was hoping to have you on your knees for me as soon as you came in the door,” she murmured, unfastening her pants with subtle motions.

“God,” Emma groaned into her ear. “Please?”

She caught Emma’s hand and slid it into her pants, into her wetness, then brought it up to Emma’s lips. “Taste.”

Emma moaned and eagerly did and, strangely enough, when she pulled her finger away from her nose they were able to get entirely undressed before she had to quickly turn her face into her elbow to sneeze.

This wasn’t the sexiest encounter Regina had ever had, but she hopped up onto the heavy wooden desk and beckoned imperiously to her partner, who obediently dropped to her knees and gave a long, slow swipe of her tongue with a happy groan.

Regina chuckled, but then groaned herself when Emma’s tongue went to work, soft but firm, slow but steady, exactly the way she wanted it. She reached down and gripped her hair, and Emma smiled up at her and nuzzled her wrist before putting her mouth back where they both wanted it. She was fluttering her tongue faster now, and making those little hungry hums she always denied later but that made Regina feel worshiped. Soon she was rolling her hips a little, and Emma took the cue and slid her lips around her clit to suck, and her groan vibrated through Regina’s body.

Regina was working her hips faster now, almost fucking her face, feeling the pleasure she’d been waiting for building, building-

Then the orgasm raced through her, leaving her delightfully floppy.

After long moments she popped up on one elbow to find Emma contemplating her discarded panties.

“Don’t even think about it.”


End file.
